


Pour m'oublier de toi

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst, Drug problems, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, M/M, Pain, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, no beta readers we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Ladybug se ha ido. Adrien tendrá que soportar el dolor de haber perdido a la chica que ama. Hundiéndose en ciertos "hábitos".—Debo estar drogado para olvidarme de ti.//Inspirada en la canción de To Love, Habits//.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste & Nino Lahiffe & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine (Leve), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	Pour m'oublier de toi

Nada de esto estuviera pasando si nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti. Pero ya saben. El «hubiera» no existe.

Los rayos del sol me anuncian que es un nuevo día. Un día más sin ella. Coloco la almohada sobre mi rostro para ignorar el irritante resplandor. No me apetece levantarme. Por desgracia, Nathalie entra a la habitación para retirar la almohada y la sabana. Su expresión es de enojo, con voz seria y cabreada me dice que debo alistarme, tengo una sesión de fotos en veinte minutos y yo aún me encuentro en bóxer y con la cabeza hecha añicos. A regañadientes le pido que baje la voz. Sin embargo, eso hizo que su enfado aumentara. Fue a mi armario y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella lanzó un conjunto de ropa sobre la cama y me ordenó que me diera un baño. Y que me diera prisa.

Suspire, mientras la secretaria de mi padre salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

Subí al automóvil para dirigirme a la dichosa sesión de fotos. Cerré los ojos, como si esto pudiera aminorar la jaqueca. Antes de salir de la mansión me tome una pastilla, pero aún tenía esa sensación de que me estuvieran martillando el cráneo. No es la primera vez que me pego una juerga. De hecho, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Anoche consumí cocaína, más de lo normal. De seguro por eso ahora siento como si estuvieran succionando mi alma... o lo que queda de ella. Sumergido en mis pensamientos no caigo en cuenta que ya estamos en el parque y Nathalie zarandea mi hombro para que baje del auto. Veo que no hay nadie aquí, excepto por mi guardaespaldas, Nathalie y el fotógrafo que tiene una obsesión por el spaghetti. Este ultimo al verme se cruza de bazos y me regaña por mi atraso. « _Que te follen_ ». Me muerdo la lengua para no soltar eso. Adrien Agreste jamás podría decir semejante blasfemia.

Monsieur Spaghetti niega con la cabeza y me pide que me coloque debajo de un árbol. Modo modelo perfecto: ON.

Bostezo por novena vez. Novena vez que el fotógrafo me regaña por mi falta de concentración. ¿Cómo carajos quiere que me concentre cuando me encuentro muy cansado? La fémina de lentes solo me mira con esa expresión fría y vacía. Estoy un noventa y nueve por cierto seguro que debe de estar cabreada por mi mal labor. Chasqueo la lengua y le doy a la cámara una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Una maldita hora después entro a mi habitación. Me doy unas palmaditas mentales por haber logrado terminar con éxito mi trabajo como modelo. Enciendo el computador y le doy a reproducir la canción " _Habits"_ de Tove Lo. Hace mucho que deje de escuchar a Jagged Stone. _Ella_ me contó, una noche mientras patrullábamos la ciudad, que era fan de aquel cantante. Me emocione. Pues, yo también era su fan. Recuerdo que algunas veces yo llevaba un Ipod para que escucháramos las canciones de Stone. Claro, después de que termináramos la patrulla. La Torre Eiffel era testigo de que Ladybug y yo cantáramos a todo pulmón.

Plagg aparece de golpe frente a mí.

—Joder. Ya era hora de que aparecieras. —Hay un punto de enfado en su voz—. ¡QUIERO MI CAMEMBERT AHORA!

—Primero: no me grites. —Bufó en señal de respuesta—. Segundo: hay una cantidad considerable en el mini refrigerador.

—¿Y crees que fue suficiente? —Rodee los ojos—. ¡Muero de hambre!

Damas y caballeros. El premio de Drama Queen es para: Plagg.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la cocina? —Me gire a un lado para sentarme en el sofá—. No tenias que esperarme.

—No tendría. Si tan solo hubiera queso.

Arquee una ceja.

—Espera. ¿Cómo que ya no hay? —Mi voz suena desconcertada. Ayer había suficiente camembert. 

—Lo que oíste oxigenado. —Se cruzó de brazos—. No. Hay. Queso.

Largue un suspiro.

—Está bien, has ganado por esta vez. —Me levanto y rebusco en mi billetera para cerciorarme de que lleve el suficiente dinero—. Andando. —Plagg se escondió en mi chaqueta.

Decidí no discutir con ese glotón. En las condiciones en las que me encontraba lo menos que quería era amargarme por causa del hambre insaciable de mi kwami. Salí de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El trayecto al centro comercial fue de lo mas tranquilo. Rogaba para mis adentros que ningún fan apareciera. Y peor si se trataba de Wayhem. A pesar de que me había ayudado cuando Gorizilla estaba detrás de mí, fue un grave error haberle dado mi correo. Todos los días recibía un mensaje de él. Si bien al principio lo trate como un amigo, llegue al punto de hartarme. El chico era como una especie de parásito. Para rematar, una noche llego a mi casa para tener una pijamada. Adivinen quien se molesto por esto. Les doy una pista: un adulto de cabello rubio cenizo con una cara mas ácida que el limón. Afortunadamente —y sí, eso es sarcasmo absoluto— el castaño terminó siendo akumatizado. Le doy gracias al de arriba que la batalla contra mi fanático no haya sido complicado. Se podría decir que es uno de los akumas que fácilmente pudimos derrotar Ladybug y yo.

Ingreso al centro comercial y lo primero que veo es la decoración de rosas y corazones. Es normal, sabiendo que mañana es San Valentín. La gente no tiene idea de lo mucho que odio esta fecha del año. Fue un catorce de febrero que me confesé y fui rechazado. Aquel fue el ultimo día que vi a Ladybug. Hace ya cuatro años. Le echo un vistazo a una rubia con vestimenta roja y ceñida al cuerpo. Aquel vestido deja poco a la imaginación. Niego con la cabeza al ver que porta un arco con una flecha, cuya punta tiene forma de corazón. Sin mencionar las alas en su espalda. Toda una cupido.

Me detengo abruptamente cuando escucho a alguien llamándome. Miro por el rabillo del ojo para saber de quien se trataba. Muerdo mi labio inferior al ver a Nino, en compañía de su novia Alya.

—Adrien es un gusto verte. —Dice con alegría—. Desde la graduación no he sabido nada de ti.

Trago saliva.

—Bueno. He estado ocupado cumpliendo con mis deberes de modelo. — _Claroo_. Porque andar de fiesta en fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada son parte de eso. ¿Verdad?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Suelta Alya—. Te noto algo pálido.

—No es nada. Es solo cansancio. —Me alzo de hombros. Pero en su mirada se refleja la duda.

—¿Seguro? —Dice con una mueca en su rostro.

—Completamente. —Mi tono de voz es firme, por lo que ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

Nino se aclara la garganta.

—Escucha. —Conozco lo suficiente a mi mejor amigo para saber que lo que esta apunto de decirme tiene que ver con mi actitud—. No se que es lo que te esté pasando, pero... me preocupas, Bro.

Lo dicho.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto. —Suspiro—. No me pasa absolutamente nada.

—De la noche a la mañana te convertiste en una persona seria. Ya no sonríes y te rehúses a estar con nosotros. —Me reprocho la morocha—. A otro con ese cuento, Agreste.

Aprieto los dientes.

—Somos tus amigos, Bro. —Lo dice en voz baja—. Confía en nosotros.

—Repito. No. Tengo. Nada.

No negare que me siento mal al mentirles a mis únicos amigos. Sí, únicos. A la final termine por alejar a muchas personas. Entre ellas se destaca Chloé. De solo mencionarla la imagen de ella llorando y balbuceando aparece de golpe. Se que Chloé no es una perita en dulce. Pero tampoco es la viva imagen de Lucifer, como algunos la tienen idealizada. Debajo de esa ropa costosa y esa cantidad de maquillaje, se esconde una chica tierna y amable. Por desgracia, ella decidió en crear la imagen de la caprichosa y arrogante hija de papá. Aun así, no se merecía lo que le hice. A lo largo de mi vida estudiantil, muchas chicas se me han confesado. Sin embargo, estas solo buscan al chico de portada de la revista semanal. No saben nada de sobre mí. Jamás han tenido una conversión conmigo. ¿Y así se atreven a decir que me aman? Siempre las rechazaba de la manera mas «dulce» posible. No quería problema alguno. Hasta que a una se le ocurrió la "perfecta" idea de declararme su amor con una canción. El Colegio Françoise Dupont estaba organizando un festival musical. Amelie —nombre de la chica— dejó a todos anonadados con su presentación. Admito que cantó bien. Bueno, en realidad esa palabra se queda corta. Si tan solo sus sentimientos fueran verdaderos, créanme que le hubiera dado una oportunidad. Pero al igual que las demás, solo era superficial.

Lo que vino a continuación es digno material para una telenovela. Amelie bajo del escenario para colocarse frente a mí. Con los nervios a flor de piel, ella me pidió que fuera su novio. ¡Madre del amor hermoso! En mi rostro se podía apreciar una perfecta «O». Esto es lo más arriesgado que una chica podría hacer para que su crush le correspondiera, o al menos eso creía. Estaba tan estupefacto que no me di cuenta cuando cierta rubia agarró el brazo de Amelie y comenzó a reprenderla. Chloé estaba roja de la ira. Para empeorar la cosa, mi amiga de la infancia le dio una bofetada. No obstante, la otra chica no se dejó y le devolvió el golpe. La pelea dio inicio. Ambas se jaloneaban del cabello mientras se daban golpes. En un movimiento de Chloe terminaron en el piso. El director —espantado por la situación— le ordeno a unos chicos que las separaran. Las dos se encontraban despeinadas con varios moretones en rostro y marcas tanto de uñas como dientes en sus brazos.

Yo aun no salía del trance de lo que acaba de pasar. Apenas y lo estaba asimilando. Tanto tiempo de conocer a Chloé, que nunca se me paso por la cabeza que ella podría llegar a rebajarse de esta forma. El Señor Damocles se las llevo a su oficina. Los murmullos resonaban en toda la escuela. Alya, que había grabado la pelea, se dispuso a calmar la situación. Tomó el micrófono y con la ayuda de Juleka, comenzaron a cantar. Los estudiantes dejaron a un lado el conflicto que se presentó, enfocándose en mis compañeras de clase. Me sentía incomodo y a paso veloz me aleje del colegio. Faltaba poco para llegar al mansión cuando una limosina se detuvo a mi lado. De esta bajo mi rubia amiga que no perdió el tiempo para quejarse de la _injusticia_ que había ocurrido cuando el Señor Damocles decidió suspenderla junto con Amelie, una semana. Además de estar ladrando sobre su pavoroso aspecto. Todo esto mientras me abraza fuertemente, dejándome inmóvil.

Es aquí cuando mi paciencia es lanzada por la borda. La aparto de manera brusca y suelto todo el enojo que llevo guardando desde que Ladybug se fue sin decir nada. Está mal que me desquitase con ella, pero ya no podía aguantar más. Prácticamente le recrimine su comportamiento de niña mimada, que ya no la soportaba, que se alejara de mí, etc. Chloé lloraba a mares mientras implorara de que no la dejara. Algo dentro de mí se quebrantó. No dije nada más, solo me di la vuelta para llegar lo más rápido a casa a la vez que susurraba lo imbécil que había sido.

—Adrien. —El chasquido de unos dedos me devuelven a la realidad—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Disculpa. Me quede pensando en algo. —Pose mi mano sobre mi cuello.

—Bueno. Nino y yo tenemos que ir al cine. La función esta apunto de empezar. —Entrelazo su mano con la del moreno—. Vamos Nino.

El mencionado sonrió de medio lado.

—Nos vemos Adrien.

—Adiós Nino.

────────────────────────

 _Incontrôlable._

Es el nombre de la discoteca clandestina a la que siempre voy. No todo el mundo tiene el privilegio de venir aquí. Solamente es para aquellos afortunados que hayan sido invitados. El como yo termine siendo uno de ellos se lo debo a Colette, una modelo de la marca Gabriel's. Al bajar del deportivo negro —cortesía de mi padre por mi decimosexto cumpleaños— me acerco hacia un hombre que le haría competencia a mí guardaespaldas. A pesar de que llevo viniendo a este lugar desde hace tres años, el hombretón no me reconoce por lo que le muestro mi invitación. Una cadena plateada con un dije rojo en forma de media luna. Chuck, el guardia del lugar, se hace a un lado abriendo la puerta, dejándome pasar. Un ensordecedor tema de electrónica proveniente de los altavoces me da la bienvenida, y varios cuerpos sudorosos me empujan mientras voy en dirección hacia la barra de bebidas. Ni bien me siento cuando le pido al barman un vaso de vodka. Siento como el alcohol desgarra mi garganta. Solo pasan unos quince minutos y ya me he bebido prácticamente diez vasos. No estoy satisfecho. Me levanto y trato de localizar a cierta persona. 

Cuando por fin lo encuentro no pierdo ni un segundo para llegar a él. La música ha cambiado y un tema de hip-hop se apodera del lugar. Escaneo a la multitud, a estas alturas todos deben de estar colados. Observo por unos instantes a una pareja que está cogiendo desenfrenadamente mientras son grabados por un tipo con lentes oscuros. Echo un vistazo hacia otro lado, solo para encontrarme con la misma escena. Solo que se trata de dos chicas en bragas como única vestimenta. Se besan y se toquetean sin pudor sobre un sillón mientras un grupo de chicos, que se encuentran admirando tal espectáculo sentados frente a ellas, se masturban.

Finalmente llego a mi destino.

—¡Adrien! ¡Que gusto que estés aquí! —Ferdinand Maxwell se levanta del sofá para darme unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Aquello hace que mi cuerpo se tambalee. El tipo tiene el tamaño de un titan.

—Sabes bien que nunca falto un viernes. —El azabache suelta una risilla—. Necesito de mi polvo de hadas.

—Por supuesto. —Su sonrisa se ensancha. Con un movimiento de mano llama a uno de sus amigos, este le da una bolsita transparente con un polvo blanco—. Que lo disfrutes rubiecito. —Extiende su mano para que tome la bolsita.

Me dirijo a una mesa vacía para consumir la cocaína. Espero unos minutos y la droga hace efecto. Riéndome como un loco me acerco a la pista de baile. Comienzo dando pasos torpes hasta que consigo agarrarle el ritmo. En ese momento alguien se agarra de mi brazo. Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos posa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Presiono mis labios con los suyos y damos paso a una batalla de lenguas. Mis manos se colocan en su trasero, suelta un gemido al momento que le doy una nalgada. Una sonrisa traviesa se forma en sus labios y me toma de la mano para dirigirnos al baño del lugar.

Treinta minutos después regreso del baño con el cabello desordenado, el labio mordido y chupetones por mi cuello. ¿Qué parte de NO marcas las chicas no entienden? Camino dando tropezones. El sexo con aquella chica —de la que no recuerdo su nombre— fue genial. Sin embargo, una fuerte opresión en mi pecho me indica que mi estado emocional colapsara, otra vez. ¡Joder! Mis manos se ponen temblorosas y mis ojos se empiezan a cristalizar.

_Basta Adrien. No pienses en ella. Ni se te ocurra derramar una lágrima._

Estoy apunto de darle un beso al piso de no ser porque alguien me sostiene justo a tiempo. Tallo mis ojos para quitar las pequeñas lágrimas que se me escaparon. Me volteo para agradecer a la persona que evito que cayera.

—Buenas noches, Adrien.

—Luka... —Balbuceo—. No esperaba encontrarte hoy.

El azabache bufó.

—Toda esta mierda de la universidad me ha dejado sin tiempo. Trabajos, exposiciones, profesores que solo quieren joderte con sus exámenes, etc.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Descuida. En un mes yo también sufriré lo mismo que tú. —Le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Cierto. ¿Ya te decidiste que estudiar? —Hizo una mueca—. La última vez que nos vimos estabas cabreado de que tu padre te atosigara sobre el tema.

Suspire.

—Si. Finalmente tome una decisión.

—¿Leyes? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Ni de coña. Psicología.

—Loquero, ¿eh?

—Ja Ja. Graciosito.

Luka mordió su labio inferior.

—Hace cuanto que tú y yo...

Me estremecí ante esas palabras.

—Tres meses. —Susurre sin vacilar.

Luka tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta salir del lugar. Una vez afuera la gélida noche nos golpeó de lleno. El de orbes cerúleo localizó mi auto y nos dirigimos hacia allá. Mi visión comenzó a fallar. No era la primera vez que eso me pasaba, así que no me preocupe. Luka me apoyó en el auto plantándome un beso, un famélico beso. Abrí la puerta del vehículo y entramos a la parte trasera.

Se lo que están pensando. ¿Adrien Agreste se había vuelto gay?

Ni yo mismo se como paso. Al principio solo tenía sexo con las chicas. Hasta que una noche me encontré con Luka. Me sorprendí que el frecuentara aquella discoteca, construida para que los jóvenes hagan lo que quieran, sin que nadie les prohíba nada. En fin. A Luka se le ocurrió la idea de un trío con su amiga. Por supuesto que acepte. Esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Lo que no espere es que cuando la amiga de Luka cayo rendida por el cansancio, este se tirara sobre mi para que los dos disfrutáramos del resto de la noche. Quizás fue producto de la droga, no puse ninguna resistencia, pasó lo que pasó. Después de eso empecé a estar con chicos también. 

────────────────────────

Son aproximadamente las tres y cuarenta de la madrugada. Me encuentro en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, sentado con mi espalda apoyada en una biga. Al llegar a casa busque a Plagg, a pesar de que este se molestara por haberlo despertado, me transforme en Chat Noir. Heme aquí, tiritando por el frió. ¿A quien engaño? Han pasado años desde que ella no está. Pero yo aun sigo amándola. Sigo amándote My Lady.

O debería decir Marinette.

¿Cómo lo descubrí? Admito que fui un ciego y un idiota por no darme cuenta. Es decir, los ojos, el cabello azul con esas coletas y su voz. Pero en mi defensa, todo París tampoco se había dado cuenta. Ella nunca me confeso su identidad. Tampoco la vi des transformase. Ladybug no fue la única en desaparecer, Marinette también. En el salón todos nos desconcertamos cuando la maestra Bustier nos dijo que nuestra compañera se había retirado del colegio. Incluso la propia Alya, que era la mejor amiga, no sabia nada de esto. Tratamos de contactarla, pero fue inútil. Fuimos a su casa para que nos aclarada el por qué ya no volvería a clases, no sirvió de nada. La pastelería estaba cerrada. La familia Dupain-Cheng se había ido de París. ¿La razón? No tengo ni la mas remota idea. Las semanas pasaron y no había ninguna noticia de Marinette ni de Ladybug. Los parisinos extrañaban a su heroína, aunque no la necesitasen. ¿A que me refiero con esto? Sorprendentemente Hawk Moth ya no akumatizaba a las personas desde que la heroína se había marchado. Todo parecía apuntar que el super villano se había rendido. Hasta que Plagg me llevo con el Guardián de los Miraculous, fue ahí cuando el Maestro Fu me confeso que ya no tenia que preocuparme, el miraculous que Hawk Moth poseía, le había sido arrebatado. Cuando el maestro supo la identidad del villano le encargo a mi ex compañera de batalla de recuperar el miraculous de la mariposa. Le pregunte al maestro si sabia donde se encontraba. Solo me dijo que un día después de haber cumplido con la misión ella devolvió su miraculous, sin decir nada. Dude un poco antes de hacer la pregunta del millón.

¿Quién era Ladybug?

El sonrió. Y me lo dijo. Esa tarde un estruendoso grito se escucho en la ciudad.

Fui un grandísimo idiota —aun lo sigo siendo— todo este tiempo el amor de mi vida estaba tan cerca y yo no tenia idea. ¡Maldita ceguera! Pero ahí no acaba todo. El universo decidió escupirme en la cara cuando Nino me contó que Marinette estaba enamorada de mí. Esa era la razón de sus tartamudeos y nerviosismo cuando conversábamos. Mi amor era correspondido y yo ni enterado.

De. Puta. Madre.

Ya no pude retener las ganas de llorar. Duele mucho el hecho que perdí a la chica que amaba. Corrección: aun amo. Pudimos estar juntos, pero por culpa de la terquedad de My Lady de no saber nuestras identidades y la ceguera, eso no se pudo. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Alya por fin pudo contactar a Marinette. Había pasado un año, estaba tan feliz pero no estaba preparado para recibir cierta noticia. Alya nos comento a Nino y a mí que Marinette había ganado una beca para estudiar diseño de modas. Tal parece que ella participo en un concurso de diseño y el ganador recibiría aquella beca. Es por eso que se fue. Sus padres no iban a dejarla sola así que se fueron con ella. Pero ella no dijo en que lugar se encontraba. Lo peor vino a continuación.

Recuerdo que salí corriendo dejando a mis amigos sorprendidos por tal acción. My Princess tenia novio. Se había olvidado de mí. Ahora otro era el dueño de su corazón. Sentí la bilis en mi garganta, seguía sin aceptar aquello. Si tuviera a ese modelito frente a mi lo golpearía hasta desfigurarle su rostro. Sí. El tipo que me robo a Marinette es un modelo. ¡Me lleva el demonio!  
  
  
_**—Mi Lady hay algo que debo decirte. —Estaba muy nervioso. Me le iba a declarar a Ladybug por segunda vez.**_

_**—Yo igual debo decirte algo. —Dijo mirando hacia a la nada—. Pero tu primero.** _

_**Suspire.** _

_**—Espero que no se trate de nuestras identidades, porque la respuesta es un no. —Sus palabras fueron tajantes.** _

**_—No es nada de eso. —Rasque mi cuello nerviosamente—. Ladybug yo..._ **

**_Mordí mi labio inferior. ¿Por qué me era complicado decirle lo que siento?_ **

**_—¿Tu, que? Vamos Chat Noir que no tengo toda la noche. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Dilo ya._ **

**_Cerré mis ojos._ **

_**—Ladybug. Yo te amo. Me enamore de ti en el momento que le prometiste a todos que los protegeríamos. Amo tu valentía, tus ojos, tu cabello... ¡prácticamente amo todo de ti! Eres una chica asombrosa. Tanto con y sin la máscara. Se que te fastidio con mi actitud de don juan, pero quiero que sepas que tu eres a la única que le coqueteo. Eres la dueña de mi corazón, de mis pensamientos. Deseo saber quién se esconde detrás de ese traje. Anhelo que nuestros labios se unan, pero no para romper el hechizo de un akuma. Suspiro por ti. Pronuncio tu nombre hasta dormido. Sueño con una vida a tu lado. Yo daría mi vida por ti My Lady. Y si un día te fueras de mi lado yo... yo no lo soportaría. Estaría perdido. Porque yo ¡TE AMO!** _

**_Cuando abrí los ojos vi que Ladybug estaba en shock y... ¿llorando?_ **

**_—My Lady. —Balbucee—. ¿E-estas bien?_ **

_**Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza.** _

_**—No Chat. No puedo. Yo... ¡no puedo! —Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.** _

**_—¿Cómo que no puedes...? —Dije confundido—. No entiendo._ **

**_—No puedo corresponderte. —Apretó sus dientes—. Ya te lo había dicho, amo a alguien más. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Nunca te amare Chat._ **

**_Aquellas palabras fueron como cuchillos clavándose en mi corazón._ **

**_—L-Ladybug... —Sollocé—. S-solo dame una oportunidad. Déjame demostrarte que yo... que yo puedo hacer feliz. ¡Déjame intentarlo, por favor! —Coloque mi mano en su mejilla, pero ella la aparto de un manotazo._ **

_**—¡Ya fue suficiente! Entiéndelo gato estúpido. ¡Nunca me enamorare de ti! —Se secó sus lágrimas—. ¿Sabes qué? No fue del todo malo haberte conocido. —Lo dijo en voz baja—. Fuiste un gran compañero y amigo. Te tengo cariño. Pero eso es todo. —Soltó un suspiro y tomo su yo-yo—. Lo que te quería decir era... que este es el adiós.** _

_**Me quedo estupefacto.** _

**_—¿¡Qué!? Un momento. ¿Cómo que es el adiós? ¿Te iras? —Agarre mi cabello en señal de desesperación—. No. No. No. ¡NO! ¡NO TE PUEDES IR! —La tome de los hombros—. No me dejes My Lady..._ **

_**Se apartó bruscamente de mí.** _

**_—No lo hagas mas difícil, Chaton. —Me dedico una tierna sonrisa—. Te echaré de menos Chat Noir._ **

_**Simplemente se fue. Caí de rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente.  
**_**_  
_**  
Me levante. Pronto amanecería y no he dormido nada. Me quedo mirando hacia el duro pavimento. En varias ocasiones se me ha cruzado por la mente tirarme. Si muero dejare de sufrir por este amor. Este amor que me consume y destruye. Negué con la cabeza. No, yo no era capaz de hacer un acto como ese. Miro hacia el cielo. Los recuerdos a su lado me llegan de golpe. La primera vez que nos conocimos en nuestra forma de héroes. El incidente del chicle. Cuando aclaré que solo estaba tratando de quitar el chicle y le ofrecí mi paraguas. La vez que tuve la oportunidad para saber su identidad. Cuando My Princess y yo trabajamos juntos contra Le Dessinateur. Nuestro beso, cuando estaba bajo el control del hechizo de Dark Cupic. Eso y mucho más.

_Maldita realidad. Maldito amor-entrecruzado. Maldito dolor. Maldita seas, Marinette._

Aun así. Te sigo amando. Y te amare hasta el final de mis días. Encontré una forma para «aliviar» el dolor. Si mi madre estuviera conmigo estaría decepcionada de mí. A mi padre poco o nada le importa lo que pase conmigo. Estoy llevando una mala vida. Mis amigos trataron de ayudarme, yo no los deje hacerlo. Plagg se rindió de hacerme entrar en razón. Al ingresar a la universidad el volverá con el Maestro Fu. Chat Noir también desaparecerá.

 _Oh Marinette_. Debo estar drogado **para olvidarme de ti**. Aunque sea solo por momentos.

Porque tú nunca saldrás de mi mente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace un año y recién lo subo en esta plataforma.


End file.
